Fate Of Yukis
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: JADEN FATE REVEALED.


Yugioh NS 2

[ Discalimer:! I would like to thank Mr. Draco Demise for his entry into the first ever Yugion Ns Fan Creation Contest. King Armagedon, The Darlord Master waits in the broken night sky. Pearching from the ashes of once a whole word. Grasping tightly a sharp blade of vengeance. RAIN DOWN NON STOP VENGANCE AND Unleash A REAL LIFE APOCALPYSE!]

Turn 8. Fate Of The Yukis

Harmonious humming. A serene song. The quiet humming. Its become home to me. Heras thoughts echoing around him. It has become a path that guides me home. A sudden chill ran up his spine. His body completly numb and freezing causing the humming to end. His warm back touching the cold steel of the chair under him. The only sound. Slow tocking coming from the clock across from him. Each tickking becoming louder than the next. ''Do i need to reapeat the question?''a stern voice asked.

Sitting across from him a slender man. His face noticably showing age and scars. Across from Heras back the soft touch of Alexis hand. ''He is only a boy''she replied towards the man. A look of anger and a mixture of worry on her face. ''Mrs. Yuki i understand that but he was the only one on the scene''the slender man responded not taking his eyes of Hera for a second. Researching and notting his every single small movement. His peacefull tone quickly become anoyed.

''He was not the only boy there''Jaden replied sitting next to Hera. Slowwly he stood up facing the brick wall. Placing his right hand on to it. ''Yes but we already have the boy you speak of statement''the slender man answered. ''But your son cannot tell me a single detail about it or even look at the picture''the slender man replied moving over a single photograph on the table. Pushing it closser to Hera. Alexis looked at the photo in horror. The mere site of something you would see in a horror movie. ''And you think my son did this?''Alexis snapped forcing her focous off the photo.

''What i am saying is Hera and that boy are the only two witnesses i can talk to because the other three victims could not stand anymore even if they were alive''the slender man replied targeting his harsh words to Hera. Not wanting to look at the picture but something forced him to slowly move his eyes. Widdening in horror Hera's eyes locked onto the image. The picture was grisly. Remains of what would be left after a lion feed on a carcas. Severed arms and feet on the ground scattered in every direction. ''My son is not a monster''Alexis replied breaking Hera's focous.

She looked over to Jaden who wore a mask of sorrow. Body shaking Hera looked down at pants. Noticable blood stains on the bottoms. On his shoes but no matter how much he tried. What happened that night he could not force a single memory. ''YOUR SON IS A MONSTER!''the slender man suddenly screamed out. His voice full of anger. ''What...''Hera replied slowwly looking up but the slender man just sat there writting notes on a notebook on the table. No anger. No change of attitude.

''Whats going on?'' ''Whats going on here?''Hera thought to himself. Feeling the room quickly get cold. Everyone words speaking slowwer than normal. ''Its okay''a hushed whisper spoke. ''I am not trying to blame anyone i assure you Mrs. Yuki''the slender man beggan trying to reason with the angry Alexis. Her rage not being noticable in her eyes. Suddenly she froze. Then her head quickly shifted from left to right. A horrifying site then cause Hera to freeze in fear. ''Mom...''Hera replied. Her head shifting quicker and quicker. ''But you are''Alexis replied ignoring Heras concerns.

Hera grasped looking at her mom. Nothing abnormal all the sudden. It all stopped. ''I just have a few more questions then your family can leave''the slender man replied flipping the notebook to the next page. [Guilty!] [Guilty!] [Guilty!] [HES GUILTY] Words in black ink written hundreds and hundreds of time on each piece of paper he flipped threw. ''About what time did you find him Mr. Yuki''the slender man asked looking over to Jaden. Jaden still stood in front of the wall grasping it tightly. ''About five thirty maybe five fourty five''Jaden slowwly answered.

Something was shinning on the wall in front of him. He payed not attention to it. ''What is that?''Hera asked himself. ''And who was there?''the slender man asked. Hera again returned his attention to the notebook now seeing every single page was blank. Rubbing his eyes he tried to focous and bring back reality. Looking at each person in the room. He awaited another bizaare event to accur. ''It was Hera, the little boy and the three kids'' Jaden began to answer. ''He should have been on his way home for his birthday party''Jaden stated.

''Happpppppy Birthdayyyyyy''a dark voice spoke out from behind Hera. Visably shaking Hera paused and sat in fear. He could feel a cold air at the back of his neck. Just then the table shot up pushing the slender man to the ground but there in the air the table stood. Everything around Hera paused and frozen. Behind him he could hear heavy breathing. Suddenly feeling a strong pressure on his neck forcing him to fight for a single breath. With each passing second it got stronger and stronger. Gasping Hera fell to his knee's clutching his neck.

''Your mine now''the dark voice replied coming from the mouth of Hera. Black ora pouring from his mouth. Heras eyes began to become heavy. He felt his small body slowwly give out. His sences fading quickly. First he couldnt smell anything. Then his hearing went away. Wanting to scream he could not make a single sound. Just sit there and watch this happen to himself. His right eye slowwly clossing. Feeling his body become weak his left eye trembled then caught site of that single shinning light on the wall. Slowwly fadding out. He kept his eye on that light being the last thing he saw before giving in.

''This body'' ''So young''Hera spoke slowwly standing up his eyes noticable hollow. His body jerked around as if he forgot how to control his own arm and legs. ''Yes'' ''Yes this will be fine''Hera said looking at the middle of his palm. ''I knew i sensed you''the voice of Jaden spoke out. His figure quickly turning. One of his eyes glowing an eary blue. ''Yubel''Jaden replied. In seconds a shadowey female figured appeared from inside the body of Jaden. Both its arms folded it snarled and looked towards the small Hera. ''Yubell''Hera snarled at the appearance of Yubel.

Around them. In the room filed with a cold air. Jadens hair spiked up showing off both his diffrent collor eyes. ''I cant sense who it is?''Jaden replied speaking to Yubel. ''Thats because he is no human nor a demon''Yubel answered shooking up. Her look of confidence she normaly wore now a look of pure horror. ''Then what is it?''Jaden asked. ''Oh daddy i am your boy''Hera replied in his normal voice. Extending his hands out in a hugging motion. ''Yubel''Jaden replied quietly towards Yubel demanding an answer.

''Im sorry Jaden..''Yubel responded. ''I never thought i see a day a Yokai spirit would be apologizing'' ''To a human at that''Hera mocked. ''Its sickening!''Hera hissed. His small young teeth sudenly turning into sharp fangs. ''Jaden that is the thing that attacked those boys''Yubel answered finally finding the strengh. ''Where did it come from?''Jaden asked. ''Ahh my favorite story''Hera replied. ''You see as you gained the gift of Gentle Darkness and the power to see spirits and control Yubel '' ''You also gained the curse of being a gateway to this world and the world of Yubel'' Heras dark voice began to explain.

''When you were young Yubel hide inside you because she was afraid and weak'' ''No matter how much she tried she could never be as dark as us and she cared about people'' Hera continued to explain speaking the story. ''So she attached herself to you'' ''To hide from us''Hera said a dark grin appearing on his face. Jaden looked over to Yubel seeing a look of gilt. Realizing that the things Hera were saying were real. Every word. ''Im just playing too''Hera replied licking his lips. ''YOU THINK MY SONS BODY IS A GAME!''Jaden snapped.

''Ask Yubel what you really can do to stop me?''Hera asked. ''Or a better question do she want to?'' Hera continued to ask numerous questions. Yubel did not respond she just looked down at the ground. For the first time feeling compeltly useless at this one moment. ''Our beings come from a galaxy known as the Void'' ''A place of complete darkness underground the famous Shadow Real there us Yokai demons exist'' ''Rule under a violent raign over all darkness''Hera explained. ''But there can only be one king'' ''When we saw what Yubel could do then our next game began''Hera explained.

''Game...''Jaden replied puzzled. Without sparing a moment a dark grin appeared on the face of Hera. His eyes hollow and a look of pure evil. ''Who ever could take over a humans body and bring it back to the void'' ''That Yokia spirt would be the Yokia King or should i say Yokai Queen ''Hera finally answered. ''No...''Jaden replied quickly looking over to Yubel. ''BINGO! the very best part of this story'' ''Yubel was playing too the whole time''Hera quickly snapped. ''You...''Jaden replied sadly looking at Yubel. A look of stern sadness and defeat. ''Im sory''Yubel replied looking down at the ground. Placing her demonic right arm over her shoulder to shield her from what was going on. ''Now the question is how do i get rid of you both''Hera replied licking his lips again. ''Do i take my time or do i do this slowwly and enjoy it?''Hera asked.

Pitch black furr grew on Hera's arms, legs,and face. His eyes turning green into a rubby blood red with a piercing glow in them. His ears growing a few inches more and becoming sharp and pointy. ''Oh im gonna take my time''the demonic figure hissed ready to pounce. ''Wait...''Jaden quietly replied. ''Hmmm...''the demonic figure replied eagerly looking at Hera. ''I hate you Yubel''Jaden said taking a step away from Yubel. ''And you said you wanna hurt Yubel is that not right?''Jaden asked the dark figure. ''Thats right''the demon said pointing his dark claws at Jaden.

Slowwly taking steps towards the dark demon. ''Then why hurt her when you can destroy her from the inside''Jaden replied stopping in front of the demon looking into his crimson red eyes. ''Take me instead and i will make you king''Jaden propoused. ''She cares about me more than anything than in this world so you get to become king and hurt her''Jaden continued. Extending both hands out wide. A peek of intrest was seen in the eyes of the dark demon as he looked over to Yubel. Finally her eyes off the floor she looked at Yubel. A look of anxious and sadness. ''Please dont ''she whispered so only Jaden could hear.

''My son is young and his body is weak but once i was a king with Yubel'' ''I know how to rule''Jaden continued. The dark figure continued to stare at Yubel watching as her heart slowwly broke. ''You will win''Jaden said walking closser to the dark figure. ''Take me and i promise to make you a dark king''Jaden replied clossing his eyes. Slowwly the apperance of the demonic figure changed his face transforming back into the innocent look of young Hera. ''Very we'll''the demon spoke out suddenly shotting out into a dark water that struck Jaden.

''DAD!''Hera screamed. Watching as the water viciously went down the open mouth of Jaden. ''JADEN PLEASE DONT!''Yubel pleaded appearing behind Jaden. ''HE IS MINE NOW!''the dark voice screamed out. A black light shot out from the body of Jaden striking and pressing Yubel agaisnt the brick wall. Slowwly the down postioned body of Jaden turned towards Yubel. The black light turning into a large claw that was Jadens arm now tightly grasping Yubels throat. Slowwly he moved his head to the ear of Yubel and whispered something. A sentence that caused a tear to run down the eyes of Yubel.

''He is mine now Yubel''Jaden replied moving his head away from Yubel and cruely smiling at her. ''Come play and FIND ME!''Jaden said a dark hole appearing under the feet of Jaden. ''Lets play..''' ''Forever''Jaden said slowwly sinking into the ground. ''DAD!''Hera screamed running to the whole and grabbing Jadens hand. Fighting to pull his dad from the whole but to not avail as he sunk into the ground. Looking up at Hera dark smile on his face. The ticking errupted slowwly. Becoming louder and louder as Hera looked around. The table sudenly returning to the ground. Followed by the body of the slender man and Alexis all sitting across from eachother.

''Should i repeat the question?''the slender man asked. As if nothing had just accured. No Yubel. No darkenss. No light on the wall. Just a quiet room with the only sound around the slow ticking off the sound. Puzzled and confused by the whole scene around him. Hera again felt the warm touch of Alexis touch his back. ''Hes only a boy''she replied. Slowwly the slender man looked at the notebook writting something down. ''I hate to bring this up because i know its a very harsh relationship but do you think the disapearance of the father could have anything to do with his actions?''the slender man asked.

''Dissapearance..''Hera replied looking next to him. Jaden was not sitting next to him . He was not standing across the wall. He was not in the room anywhere. In Heras heart he felt that he was not even on the planet. A sadness quickly consuming him. ''How dare you!''Alexis snapped standing up angrly. Tears appearing in her eyes. ''Its not easy to hear i know but i know life can be hard for a single mother'' ''Look im sorry i said anything''the slender man apologized standing up. ''I have all the notes'' ''Thank you Hera'' the slender man replied with a smile. ''You helped alot''the man said turning to walk out the room. Leaving only Hera and his mother Alexis with that non stop ticking.


End file.
